Mods
Graphics All of the game's graphics are stored in numbered subfolders in the \data\graphics subfolder as .png files. *Each graphic set needs to be in its own numbered folder (the stock set is numbered 00). *In addition to the game's graphical files, the folder needs to contain a 128 x 32 .png file named _banner.png that the game uses as the graphic set's selection icon in the settings. Known Mods Tower of the Goddess uncensored *Description: Restores the statues in the Tower of the Goddess to their uncensored state. *Source: The Man, via La-Mulana.com blog comments *Download link: Dropbox NOTE This is just a replacement for a single file (map13_1.png). To install: create a new folder and copy the contents of 00 (the original graphics set) into it, before adding the new image and a new banner. NOTE 2: As of 1.2.2.1, this file already replaces the censored version of the statues. If you have version 1.2.2.1 or later, you do not need this particular mod. Music All of the game's music are stored in numbered subfolders in the \data\music subfolder as .ogg files. *Each music set needs to be in its own numbered folder (the stock set is numbered 00). *In addition to the game's music files, the folder needs to contain a 128 x 32 .png file named _banner.png that the game uses as the audio set's selection icon in the settings. Known Mods Retro music *Description: The original music from the original 2005 version of the game. *Source: WNivek, via this wiki *Download Link: dropbox Wayback machine mirror NOTE This version has been updated to loop correctly! In addition, several incorrectly placed alternate versions have been replaced, every track missing a replacement has been given one (outside the Gate of Time, which already used the retro music), and a special one-off intro has been added to replace the Scream version of Wonder Of The Wonder. Category:Media Category:Mods Totally Not Endgame *Description: A simple track-substitution to alleviate one player's quibbles with music towards the end of the game. **Restores Mr. Explorer to the Surface. **Puts Fearless Challenger (long version) in Hell Temple. *Source: WNivek *How to make: **Create a copy of your Data/Music/00 folder, naming it with the next available number. **In this new folder, delete 01.ogg and replace it with a copy of 02.ogg. **Also delete 52.ogg, and replace it with a copy of 05.ogg. **Open pack.dat in an ASCII text editor (think Notepad, not Word), and make the following edits: ***update the 2nd line to use the new folder's path. ***replace 642644,2552439;La-Mulana with 392063,4860867;Mr.explorer ***replace 431743,4665428;Treasure Sealed Off with 1296246,4156642;Fearless Challenger (Long Version) ***(optional) Update the name on the first line. **Replace the _banner.png. Note Because this replaces the music track La-Mulana with Mr. Explorer, Mr. Explorer will now also be the title music when you have this pack loaded. Also, the decision to use the Long Version of Fearless Challenger means that any time the music needs to restart in Hell Temple (got a fairy, used lamp of time...), the intro will again be played. Also note this same technique can be used to substitute any existing music track for any other - just make sure that the edits you make to pack.dat mirror the file replacements - the 3rd line corresponds to 00.ogg, 4th to 01.ogg, and so on. Category:Media Category:Mods